


Maybe It's Hereditary (It's Definitely Not)

by parallelohi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Techno isn't the only one who hears voices.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	1. Technoblade

Techno has heard voices for as long as he remembers. He knows that it isn't normal.

He knows that he isn't the only one. Far too often he has heard Wilbur laugh in silence, saw Tommy so proud even when he had people discouraging him, listened to Phil as he talked to himself about his builds, and Tubbo who asked the air for advice.

He didn't say anything, didn't ask about it. If they didn't bring it up, it wasn't his concern.

They seemed to be benefiting his family, somehow improving their lives. He ignored the jealousy, ignored the raged screams that shouted for blood.

He gave them blood, countless matches in a place where death somehow wasn't permanent. That seemed to calm them, thier shouts of 'Technoblade never does!' egging him on.

'Blood for the blood god!' One had screamed, the rest copying after a brief moment of thought.

He was fine with it. It was much better than when they demanded that he strike down his family, demanded that he attack the people who kept interrupting his potato farming in the backyard.

Soon three of his brothers left, leaving him practically alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Techno wasn't proud that he hurried overwhen his brothers called, or that he instantly knew what the voices were doing to them.

He could see the doubt in Tommy's eyes, the hint of fear in Wilbur's posture. The fact that they were living in a fucking ravine, of all places.

And when Wilbur told him his ideas he realized that wasn't being controlled by his voices. His corruption was lead by an outside force.

So he helped. Which had led him to being backed up in a corner.

The voices were asking for blood, Wilbur egging them on as he built a small arena for him and Tommy to duke it out. Tommy's voices were clearly encouraging him, made obvious by the way he his confidence surged like waves.

Techno had the choice to go through with Wilbur's idea, beat the fuck out of his little brother, or he could back down, losing Wilbur's trust.

The voices cheered as he stepped into the pit.

* * *

Techno knew he let things go too far when Phil had begged him to stop, blood dripping from the sword in his hand. Wilbur was absent from the crowd of people that begged for mercy, and he hoped that it was because he had run.

The possibility that Phil had killed his brother hurt, he realized, as he summoned withers and started slashing at those who tried to take them down. He avoided hitting Phil, hoping thier relationship was salvageable.

There was at least ten people fighting the withers, killing them despite his efforts. He had fled with a chuckle, the damage he had caused appeasing the voices.

They were quite until one asked about Phil. He didn't have an awnser.


	2. Wilbur

Wilbur had laughed when the voices first started. He couldn't quite remember how Techno had described them, but it sounded so familiar.

And when the voices encouraged that first, crazed thought? He didn't complain. More often than not he was bouncing his ideas off of them, curious on how he could use them to plan.

Sketches were sprawled over one corner of the ravine he found himself in. He chuckled when Techno had grinned at them, pulling out a small chest of gunpowder from seemingly nowhere.

"Wilbur." Techno had called to him one night, as he was returning from planting the TNT. "Remember that it should be your decision, not theirs."

Wilbur had stared at his brothers back in surprise, confused as he thought over the words he had been told.

Of course, it didn't matter in the end, the voices eerily silent as he died in his father's arms with a smile.

And when his father walked out, he was chuckling.


	3. Phil

The voices were always supportive for Phil. Even if occasionally they asked for blood.

He appeased these requests at times, most often with a hunt to bring fresh meat to the house, or occasionally wiping out a nearby pillager settlement that never seemed to die out.

This was new though.

Wilbur had handed him a sword.

'Kill him.' 'Kill Wilbur.' 'He deserves it.' "Kill me, Phil."

Tears were building up in his eyes. "You're my son!" He yelled. 'C'mon Phil!' "No matter what..."

He found himself at a loss for words. His son in front of him, begging for death, and the voices, begging for his son's blood on his hands.

"Kill me Phil. Kill me! Killza! Killza!"

The voices cheered as he lunged forward, holding Wilbur in his arms as the sword punctured his lungs.

"You couldn't just win, could you. You had to-" He cut himself off with a choked sob, sinking to his knees as Wilbur's legs gave out.

"Phil..."

He opened his eyes, meeting his son's.

"Techno was the traitor, Phil. He has three withers!"

He gently set Wilbur onto the ground, pulling the trenchcoat off of him and bunching it up under the dieing man's head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he hurriedly jumped out of the hole the explosions had caused, wiping away tears as he went to confront his eldest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another series I haven't finished but this is the only thing on my mind I'm sorry.


End file.
